Dorians
by Just Sumone
Summary: Dumbledore isn't as saintly as he makes himself out to be, and the Weasley family weren't the ones that helped Harry onto platform 9 3/4. In fact, most of the Weasley's (with the exception of the twins and Percy) hate Harry and his group of friends. This is a different take on Harry Potter, and if you don't like Dumbledore, Weasley, and Granger bashing, don't read. If you do, R&R!


**Hey! I have always been a huge Harry Potter fan, and I just really felt like writing a fanfic for this series for a long time. If you like Dumbledore, this is not the fanfiction for you. If you like Dumbledore bashing, or evil Dumbledore, than enjoy!**

Harry looked up at the giant walking beside him. Loud, smelly, not very bright, terrible grammar, and no self respect, Harry didn't like Hagrid very much, but he was polite anyway.

"An ya can get yer robes an such from oer der a Madam Malkin's." Hagrid boomed from four feet above Harry.

Harry stared into the shops window at the colorful clothing that was displayed. "Alright, I'll be right back then." Harry said quietly as he entered.

"Another Hogwarts is it then? Come on, in here. Yes, stand up on this stool please. Alright, I'll be right back." A tall witch with curly brown hair had come out from a back room and hustled Harry into a curtained of room where a handsome blond boy was standing on a stool.

After she left the blond turned to Harry. "I'm Draco Malfoy. First year. And I'm going to be in Slytherin." He said coolly. It was more of a statement than an introduction.

Harry gazed at the boy and decided he liked him. He was well groomed, had manners, was very handsome, and blond. Harry seemed to have a thing for blonds. "Hello." He said kindly.

Just then Madam Malkin returned with black and white fabric. "Alright my dears, let me just take your measurements and we'll get started." She said through a mouthful of pins.

After she was done both Harry and Draco stepped down from the stools, went outside and then went their separate ways.

Harry turned to see Hagrid striding towards him and he turned in time to see Draco greet his parents, laugh about something, then walk away.

_Lucky._

The Hogwarts express was amazing. Even if that oaf Hagrid had given him no directions of how to get on the platform, Harry had bumped into a wizarding family on their way in to the platform as well.

It happened kind of like this.

"I'M NOT BLOODY JOKING; PLEASE TELL ME WHERE TO FIND PLATFORM 9¾!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. Many muggles had turned to stare.

Someone tapped his shoulder. Harry turned to see two identical people with golden hair and honey brown eyes. "We know where it is," the twin on the right said, a girl by the looks of it, "yeah, follow us." The twin on the left finished. He was undoubtedly a boy.

Harry followed them to a certain wall a little bit between 9 and 10. Actually, it was the third wall in a set of four. _Stupid logic. This is the magical world, go the bloody hell away._

The twins stepped into the wall together and Harry followed. As he came out he gaped at the red steam engine that was the Hogwarts express.

"Come on," the female twin said, pulling on his left sleeve. "Yeah, lets go" the second twin echoed. They walked across the crowded platform, loaded their trunks onto the train, and climbed aboard.

After walking the length of the train, they settled for a compartment with only one other person. Her long curly brown hair bounced as she looked up. Here blue eyes gleamed with intelligence, large and soft.

"Hello, I'm Madelyn Greanhollow. It's okay if you sit in here…" Madelyn said quietly.

"Thanks." The twins said in unison.

"Yes, thank you." Harry said after he sat down, and then he paused. "Hey! I never got you guises names!" he sprang up suddenly, pointing at them.

"Oh my goodness did we really forget?" The boy asked his sister. "Yep. Well, I'm Emma Stennings." Emma spun around once and flopped down, pulling out a book. "And I'm her twin, Steven Stennings." Steven said with a smile before rolling his eyes at his twin and sitting down with his head in her lap, reading her book at the same time.

"Oh. Okay, well I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said, sitting down and looking out the window.

"Oh wow really? That's cool! I'm glad we were the ones who came up to you and not the Weasly family, they would have filled your head with flower fluff." Steven yawned, gazing at Harry.

"Steve!" Emma exclaimed, hitting him in the head with the book. "That's not nice."

"Owe woman!? It's a wonder I'm still intelligent enough to read or even speak the way you try to knock my brains out." Steven said, rubbing his head.

Harry laughed and pulled out the deck of potions cards he had gotten from that one wizarding shop. Potions was by far the most interesting class-course he'd found so far. He would be learning how to actually brew potions and all of the amazing things they did.

One potion card told him about a plant with three different names, another had the ingredients for draught of the living dead on it. Another still told you some of the antidotes to poisons, and where to find them.

He was looking at one that was explaining the effects of Polijuice Potion when the compartment door slid open. Draco Malfoy from earlier in the robe shop walked in with two other boys.

"Oh, hello again, I never actually got your name." he said to me before introducing the boys with him. "This is Crabb and Goyle." They nodded slightly to me.

"Oh, hello Draco. My name is Harry Potter, that's Emma and Steven Stennings and that's Madelyn Greanhollow." I said, pointing to each in turn.

"_You're_ Harry Potter?" he asked, seemingly stunned. Crabb and Goyle could only gape.

"Yep. You should have seen it; he totally had a screaming match with a guard in the station about the reality of our platform. It was hilarious." Steven said from his place on the seat.

Emma nodded and grinned cheekily. "I thought he was gonna keel over if you shouted any louder. His poor muggle heart might have exploded."

Harry laughed with mirth at the now funny memory of it all. Draco was chuckling to. "You didn't know how to get onto the platform? Why not?" he asked after he caught his breath.

"That giant Hagrid never told me. Just gave me the ticket and said to 'stick to it'. Whatever that means." Harry said, rolling his green eyes.

After awhile they were all chatting and they even got Madelyn to join them. They were just getting to what houses they'd be in when the door slid open again.

It was a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She seemed very snotty, like she thought everyone there was beneath her.

"Nope, better luck somewhere else." Steven and Emma said together holding up there hands in a shrug.

Draco and his friends only stared at the girl whilst Madelyn crawled back into her shell of silence.

Harry shook his head and said, "No, sorry. Maybe he should put a harness on it. If my familiar ran off, I'd be pretty worried and think myself stupid for letting them get lost."

Draco and his friends smirked and laughed while Emma smiled and Steven grinned.

Her face went very red. "You can't put a harness on a _toad_." She said shrilly.

"What? Of course you can! They sell them in Diagon Alley. Maybe you should check that your information is right before you open your mouth." Steven said matter-of-factly.

Her face was getting redder, and Harry was reminded of his uncle when he got mad. If he was right, the next color would be puce.

"Steven's right; why don't you go look else where and tell your friend Neville to be more careful with his pets." Emma said.

Harry had been right. The girls face was now an interesting shade of puce and stormed out of the compartment, slamming it shut in there faces.

Most of the boys where laughing, but Harry was thinking. "Hey Emma, do you think that, if the toad really is his familiar, he might want it lost?" He asked the blonde.

"Hmm, you could be right; toads went out of style years ago. Cats, owls, bats, and even snakes are more common now days." She said with a curious look on her face.

"Which did you get Harry?" Steven asked Harry. "I got myself an owl. I like birds; they're easy to train, affectionate, useful, and easy to look after." Harry said.

"I've got a snake at home, but since he's a constrictor I'm not aloud to bring him till third year." Draco said before adding, "But I've got an Eagle Owl for mail."

"I myself have a bat, and he's gorgeous. He's a silver fruit bat from South America, and he can deliver mail just fine because he's so big." Steven said proudly.

"I have a Screech owl for big packages and an Ocelot at home that I can bring in the third year too." Emma said, closing her book.

"I have a cat too, but I can't bring her till fifth year." Madelyn said from behind her wall of silence.

Draco stared at her and Steven grinned excitedly. Harry was the first to ask. "Why not till fifth?"

Madelyn looked up with a smirk that shocked everyone. "Because she's a panther. The teachers want me to be able to control her perfectly so she doesn't kill anyone."

"Excellent." Draco said with a smile. Crabb and Goyle shook their heads vigorously.

"Well that gives people a reason not to give you any trouble." Steven said cheerily. Emma laughed, "That's right Steve, stay positive."

"Hey, weren't we talking about school houses?" Harry asked suddenly. Everyone looked up, remembering what the girl had interrupted.

"I'm hoping for Ravenclaw." Madelyn said with a smile.

"Slytherin most definitely for me. Right boys?" Draco smirked. Crabb and Goyle agreed.

"Ravenclaw." The twins said in unison. "What about you Harry? Given any though to it?" Steven said to Harry.

"I don't know. I don't want to be separated from everyone else, and apparently Gryffindor that Hagrid said I'd be in isn't as great as it seems." Harry said, fiddling with a sickle from his pocket.

"That's just Dumbledore trying to get you on his side. The Weasley's are all in Gryffindor too and they cater to that mans every whim because of it." Emma said angrily.

Draco nodded. "She's right; Dumbledore thinks he owns the whole wizarding world, which means he probably thinks he owns you Harry, because you're a part of History."

This wasn't comforting at all. "I think I'll go for Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Harry said firmly.

Suddenly there was a clatter outside the compartment door and it slid open. "Anything off the trolley dears?" a short witch pushing a trolley full of food and sweets Harry had never seen before puffed, clearly out of breath.

Emma got up and asked for lemon custard pie while Steven reminded her to get him some Peppermint bark and a flask of pumpkin juice.

Draco got some candy with Crabb and Goyle and Madelyn got some Bertie Bots Every flavor beans. Harry didn't know what anything was so he just asked for some of everything.

"Hungry are we?" Steven asked him. "Well I didn't grow up in the wizarding world like you; I've never seen things like this before." Harry explained. "Would all like to share with me and tell me what everything is?" he asked.

Soon they where eating the treats and laughing. There was a knock at the compartment door and it opened to reveal the girl from earlier, a chubby boy, a boy with red hair, and pair of girls with dark skin.

"Oh goody, just what we always wanted in our compartment, future Dumbledore-ians." Steven grumbled before taking a bite of his peppermint bark.

"What do you want?" Emma asked them defensively. Harry was quietly asking Draco what Steven meant when he called them 'Dumbledore-ians'.

"Gryffindor's. We usually just call them Dorians. They always end up doing Dumbledore's dirty work." Draco said back quietly.

"We heard Harry Potter was in this compartment being held against his will by future Slytherin's." the red-headed boy said angrily.

The twins just looked at each other while Draco and his friends sneered at the intruders. Harry and Madelyn were silent as they watched the scene unfold.

"We know your keeping him locked up in here somewhere, so you better just let him go so he can come join his future house-mates." Red-head said furiously.

"Held against his will? He seems fine to me, and who are you to decide what house he'll be in? You aren't the sorting hat." Steven said bitingly. Emma put a calming hand on his shoulder and they settled back down into their seat.

"Of course he'll be in Gryffindor! He's Harry Potter! Defeater of the dark lord! There's no way he'd be in Slytherin with all of you lot." Granger said, giving them a dirty look.

"Now hold on, for one, I'm not being held against my will, I'm sitting with my friends. Two, I actually want to be in Ravenclaw thank you very much, and three, if all you're going to do is come in here and insult my friends, I think it's best if you leave." Harry said, standing up to speak for himself.

The red head gaped and Granger looked furious. The little round faced boy shrank back a little bit and the twin girls started whispering to each other.

Suddenly an older girl with short black hair slid around the group of intruders and flopped herself down beside Draco. "Hello all, sorry I'm late, Percy and I were in discussion." She said lightly. Suddenly, as if she only just realized that they were there, she turned to the group standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

They all stammered lamely and ended up turning and leaving. Draco was in a fit of laughter with Crabb and Goyle while the twins smiled at her. Harry cleared his throat slightly and extended his hand. "I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you."

The girl grinned radiantly at him and took his hand, kissed it, and bowed slightly. "Emery Black, it's a pleasure to meet you Harry." She said warmly. She then added, "I'm also Draco's cousin by the way, just so you know." She nodded to Steven and Emma and said a warm hello to Madelyn.

Harry was curious. "Do you know the twins?" Emery looked up and nodded. "Their older brother is in my year, but he's in Ravenclaw, where as I'm in Slytherin." She smirked at the twins. "Yeah, but he fancies you just the same! I mean it's ridiculous! Every boy from third through seventh year all fancy you!" Emma laughed with Steven.

Emery laughed airily. "And why shouldn't they? I am delectable aren't I?" she smirked at Draco as he rolled his eyes. "Emery will definitely have no problems getting a decent man when she's older. My father says she's a great asset and credit to the family." Draco grinned at his cousin.

Just then, the door opened again, only this time it was an older student, with slightly curly brown hair and warm hazel eyes. "Ah, my favorite Hufflepuff! Hello Cedric, what can I do for you?" Emery was on her feet in seconds.

Cedric looked down sheepishly and said very quietly, "I need to talk to you, about your advice?" Emery's eyes lit up and she squealed happily. Laughing in mirth, she all but dragged Cedric out of the compartment and the door snapped shut behind them.

"What on earth?" Harry asked slowly. Draco let out a little laugh. "That's Cedric Diggory. He's a forth year, only one year younger than Emery, and he's got a crush on someone in Gryffindor." Draco paused to say, "One of the decent pureblood ones." Before he continued, "And she gives him, and others advice on how to pursue a relationship."

"So, she's like the Hogwarts match-maker?" Harry asked, fighting the urge to laugh, and then, losing.

"Go on laugh all you want, but she has made some fine couples in the past. My father has always been pleased with her skills." Draco sniffed, but then he too joined in with the laughter.

About a half an hour later the train started to slow, and the girls left for the lavatories to change into their robes. As the train pulled to a stop, Harry groaned. "It's that oaf, Hagrid! What does he want!?" they all walked forward with the other first years.

"This way to the boats! C'mon firs' years, don' be shy!" he boomed over the chitchat of other students. Harry and Steven glowered at the giant man while Madelyn walked fearlessly up to him with Emma. Draco and his friends followed Harry as they all walked down a path that led to a hug black lake.

"No more than four to a boat! Don' wants no one tippin' over an fallin' in!" Hagrid said as he sat down in his own boat. "Everyone aboard? Alright then, forward!" he shouted, and the little boats they were all in pushed off from the shore and started gliding across the lakes inky surface.

Harry, Madelyn, and the twins were in one boat, while Draco, Crab, Goyle, and a tall dark skinned boy shared another. A few boats away, Granger, the redheaded boy, the toadless boy, and a girl with light brown hair were all sitting, staring up at the great castle, perched on a cliff with windows twinkling with light, on the other side of the lake.

When the boats reached the opposite shore and everyone clambered out, Hagrid led them across the sweeping lawn in front of the castle and he stopped at two great oak doors. "Do we have ev'ryone? Alrigh', get ready." He then knocked loudly on the doors in a dramatic way.

Everyone waited, and waited. They waited for quite some time actually, Hagrid looking nervous and fidgety while some of the first years assembled started complaining about being hungry and cold, not to mention tired.

Finally, the doors were opened by a strict looking woman with cold eyes hidden slightly by rectangular glasses. "Come in, and follow me, first years." She said ominously. Harry could only shake his head and follow the others as the walked inside the castle for the first time.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Isn't it different! I don't own Harry Potter by the way, only my OCs. Ooh, if you leave a comment, which would be greatly appreciated, but not required, make sure to tell me which house Harry should be in. Ravenclaw, or Slytherin? And tell me if you want Blaise to be a part of this or not too. Till next time! Just Sumone~**


End file.
